The Third Mistake
by vergilswrath
Summary: Draco and Harry more than kissed. That was the third mistake. Drarry slash.
1. Thinking of You

1

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed_

Harry woke up in a warm embrace, face snuggled against a warm body, and for one moment, he thought he was back in Blaise's arms after a horrible nightmare. He daren't open his eyes; he felt safe and secure. But he knew such comfort wouldn't last. He tentatively opened his eyes. Instead of Blaise's tanned chest, he found himself facing a pale, almost alabaster body. Still trying to figure out who this person was, Harry sneaked his hand up the smooth slender body – opposed to the muscular body he was used to - to the person's head where he felt the soft long locks of hair and everything clicked. Harry cringed when he realised who he was in bed with and what he had done.

"Shit," he hissed, not caring if it was in English or Parseltongue. He carefully unhooked the arms from around his neck and climbed out of the bed, realising he was naked. He was thankful that Draco was still asleep; he wasn't sure he could face his friend. Casting one last glance at Draco, Harry silently scuttled to the shower to scrub the sticky substances from his stomach.

_  
You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know  
_

The boiling water scalded Harry, but he didn't care. He felt disgusted with himself. How could he have slept with Draco the same day they held Blaise's funeral? He started to cry at the thought of his husband, and wondered where his body was.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and slid to the floor. He remembered the last time he felt this shit and how he dealt with it, and although it registered in his mind, Harry hardly noticed what he had done until he opened his eyes again. In his right hand was a small but sharp knife. His left arm was covered in blood, masking the faded Dark Mark. The knife fell to the floor with a clatter. Harry quickly stood up and held his arm under the shower. The hot water stung the deep cut. Harry hissed in pain but didn't move away. Instead he turned the heat up and pulled the wound apart, letting the water penetrate deeper. Harry closed his eyes again as the pain shot up his arm, filling his body.

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
_

A while later, Harry left the bathroom dressed completely in black. His fresh scar was concealed with a powerful Glamour charm; Harry didn't want people to have another scar to stare at. He was quiet as he walked through the house to the kitchen, not wanting to confront Draco. Harry wolfed down a bowl of slightly soft cornflakes before scribbling a quick note on a scrap of paper. He left it on the kitchen table and Apparated out of the house.

_You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise centre  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test  
He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself  
_

Draco woke to the noise of a loud crack which he immediately recognised as Apparation. He sat up and noticed Harry was no longer in the bed.

"Shit," he said to himself. He hadn't meant to have had sex with Harry – he just wanted a kiss – but he got carried away. He pulled on a pair of tight boxers, grabbed his wand and ran downstairs, using a modified Point Me spell to trace the last magic used in the house. It led him into the kitchen. He waved his wand with a Searching Charm but found nothing. He was about to leave the room when he caught a glimpse of something white in the corner of his eye. He turned and grabbed the note from the table, which he read quickly.

_Draco_

_Please don't look for me. I need some time to think._

_I'm sorry_

_Harry_

Draco whirled on the spot and robes formed over him. He scowled at the note.

"Like hell am I not going to find you," he said, before Apparating to the one place he thought Harry would be.

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into..._

Draco was annoyed to discover he couldn't Apparate directly into Hermione's house. He knocked on the door repeatedly. Hermione opened it slightly.

"Oh, hey Draco," she said. Draco noticed she was very red in the face. "Can I help you?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sorry? Oh, no, you can't. I'm quite busy at the moment. Nice to see you. Bye!" Hermione started to close the door, but Draco stuck his foot in the way.

"Hermione," he said sternly. "It's very important you let me in." He pushed the door hard and burst through.

He heard a voice come from Hermione's living room. "Hermione?" it called. "Are you okay?" The living room door opened. Draco took one look at the person standing there and pulled out his wand.

"Hermione! What the hell is he doing here?!"

_You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know_

"Remus? Sirius?" Harry called into the halls of 12 Grimmauld Place. "Anyone home?" He heard nothing, so stepped towards the kitchen. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled. Harry spun, wand drawn and faced...nothing. Frowning, Harry turned back around.

"Boo." Sirius' face was almost touching Harry's and the Animagus burst into laughter as Harry screamed.

"You bastard!" Harry shouted, with a hint of humour in his voice. "Where's Remus?"

"Upstairs. Why?"

"I need to talk to you."

_  
Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I__Was looking into your...  
Your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door and  
Take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay._

"Draco, lower your wand," Hermione said, pulling hers out. "I can explain."

"Explain?!" Draco cried. "You know what he did to us, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, but please, just listen."

"Like hell I will!" Draco shot a curse at the man standing there, who ducked and fired one back.

"Jesus Christ, Draco. You're so fucking stubborn. Stupefy!"

The spell hit Draco in the chest. The last thing he saw before everything faded black was the angry red face of Ronald Bilius Weasley.

*

This story is dedicated to Idina Malfoy – told you there was a surprise!

The song used is Thinking Of You by Katy Perry. Enjoy The Third Mistake!


	2. Update: Hey guys!

Hey guys, sorry for the huge wait for the next chapter. This is due to me now having a full time job. I also realised I ended the first chapter all wrong which meant I couldn't continue the story how I wanted, so if you don't mind, please go read the new ending of it. I bet you'll enjoy it! And please review it – it will help me with the rest of the story. Thank you. 


End file.
